Senior Superlatives
by enterprisealien
Summary: Forks High nominates and votes for senior superlatives. All Human one-shot.


**AN: I wrote this on a whim after I did senior superlative nominations the other day at school. This is also my first Twilight fan-fic, so characters may be somewhat OOC. And they're all human.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer (who I am not).**

* * *

I sighed, tapping my pencil on the table, starring down at the paper in front of me. I heard a chuckle come from my right.

"Come on, Bella. It's not that hard. Just senior superlatives."

I turned and glared at my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. "I don't know who to nominate." I complained.

He smiled. "So? Make it fun. Nominate jokes."

I smiled back and turned my attention back to the nominating forms.

_Cutest Couple: _That one hadn't been hard. I had already written _Ben Cheney and Angela Weber_. I knew some people would be nominating me and Edward, but I thought Ben and Angela made a cuter couple.

_Best Legs:_ Hmmm...I figured for girl I would nominate one of the girls who always wore...shorter clothing in an attempt to show off their legs. _Girls:_ _Lauren Mallory._

Edward glanced at what I wrote and laughed quietly. _Boys: Edward Cullen_. What a shocker. His laughs ceased as I wrote his name.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course. I'm probably going to nominate you for most of these anyway."

He smirked. "You and half the class."

I rolled my eyes. "Because you are just sooo irresistible."

"Yup." he replied smugly.

_Best Buds: Girls: Bella Swan and Alice Cullen_. It was true. Alice (Edward's twin sister) and I were inseparable...when I wasn't with Edward, anyway.She had been my first friend when I first moved here at the beginning of our junior year. _Boys: Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley_. Well, they had been friends last year. Something had happened over the summer, and now they were barely civil. I was going to have fun with this.

_Best Eyes: Girls: Alice Cullen. Boys: Edward Cullen._ They both had the best eyes ever. Alice's were a dark blue, while Edward's were emerald green.

_Most Likely to Succeed: Girls: Angela Weber. Boys: Edward Cullen. _Angela wanted to be a teacher, and Edward a doctor, and I knew they would both accomplish their dreams.

_Biggest Flirt: _This one would not be a problem. _Girls: Lauren Mallory_. I mean, really. How many times did she need to be reminded of the fact that Edward was just not interested? Especially after he had started dating me. _Boys: Mike Newton._

"I couldn't agree more with your choices."

I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. Edward was watching me write my nominations.

_Best Bod: _I grinned. _Boys: Edward Cullen._ He laughed again, then stole my pencil.

_Girls: Bella Swan_. I glared at him.

He handed me back my pencil with a grin. "It's true, you know."

I blushed and went back to the paper. _Dream Date: Girls: Alice Cullen. _It was true. A lot of the guys here drooled over her, but she was far too in love with her boyfriend Jasper, who graduated last year, to give any of them so much as the time of day. _Boys: Edward Cullen._

"Are you going to nominate anyone else?" he asked, grinning.

"In case you didn't notice, I did...a few times."

"Well, I'm glad you're nominating me. I don't think I could handle it if you nominated anyone else as 'dream date' material."

_Best to Bring Home: Girls: _Hm...who of the female populace would I not be ashamed of bringing home? _Angela Weber. Boys: Edward Cullen._ I knew I would nominate Edward for that. I mean, he had survived meeting my dad, so obviously he was a good one to bring home.

_Most Athletic: _I had no idea who I would nominate for the girls. For the boys, however..._Boys: Edward Cullen. _As if anyone else could win it but him. He played just about everything. Football, basketball, baseball, and he was good at it all. Stupid non-athletically challenged boyfriend. I couldn't even walk across an even surface without finding something to trip over.

"I don't think I have any competition there." he said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you definitely don't. Think anyone nominated me as a gag?" I asked.

"I don't think I know." he replied with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't."

His grin widened. "I did."

"You are annoying." he pouted. "But I love you anyway."

I decided to leave _Most Athletic Girls_ blank.

_Best Dressed: Girls: Alice Cullen._ That was obvious. And if she wasn't the only candidate come time for voting, I would be shocked. Beyond shocked. I would be convinced the apocalypse was upon us. _Boys: Edward Cullen._ Okay, this is starting to get very repetitive. But it's not my fault Edward fits all the stupid categories!

_Class Song: _Okay, we didn't have a whole lot of superlative nominations to choose. So now, what song? I started going through songs I knew I had on my mp3 player. None seemed to fit. _Clair de Lune-Debussy_. It was one of my favorite songs, and one of my favorite pastimes was hearing Edward play it for me.

"Done?" Edward asked.

"Well, most athletic girl is blank..."

I didn't have time to finish, because Edward stole my paper, wrote something down, and turned it in. He came back with a grin on his face, and I knew what he had done.

"You put my name down, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?"

I pretended to be deep in thought for a moment. "Alice!" I called down the table.

She turned from where she was talking with Angela. "Yeah, Bella?"

"Edward said he'd _love_ to take us shopping on Saturday."

Edward groaned beside me as Alice squealed. Normally, I didn't like shopping, but I wanted some revenge on Edward. And he hated shopping with Alice more than I did. He wasn't allowed to see me try on clothes, and had to carry all the bags all day long.

I smiled at him. "If it's any consolation, I'll try to convince Alice to let you see the clothes I try on."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Good luck with that."

2 Weeks Later

Once more, the senior class was in the cafeteria for the first class. This time for the actual voting for superlatives, then the results.

"So how many of these do you think I'm up for?" Edward asked.

"All of them." I replied almost instantly. "Same goes for Alice."

"And you, Bella." Alice said from Edwards other side.

We finally got our voting forms.

_Cutest Couple:_

_Jessica Stanely and Mike Newton_

_Bella Swan and Edward Cullen_

_x Angela Weber and Ben Cheney_

_Best Legs: Girls Best Legs: Boys _

_x Alice Cullen x Edward Cullen_

_Lauren MalloryMike Newton_

_Bella Swan__ Chris Trent_

_Best Buds: Girls Best Buds: Boys_

_x Alice Cullen and Bella Swan x Ben Cheney and Mark Smith_

_Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley_

_Best Eyes: Girls Best Eyes: Boys_

_x Alice Cullen Ben Cheney_

_Jessica Stanley x Edward Cullen_

_Bella Swan Mike Newton_

_Most Likely to Succeed: Girls Most Likely to Succeed: Boys_

_Amy Fuller x Edward Cullen_

_Claire PullmanMark Smith_

_x Angela Weber James Wells_

_Biggest Flirt: Girls Biggest Flirt: Boys_

_Amy Fuller Edward Cullen_

_x Lauren Mallory x Mike Newton_

_Bella Swan Chris Trent_

I glanced over at Edward. He was staring at me as well.

"Flirt." I whispered and we both started laughing. After all, the two of us were the biggest non-flirts in existence...unless you counted with each other. Then we were fairly bad.

_Best Bod: Girls Best Bod: Boys_

_x Alice Cullen x Edward Cullen_

_Jessica Stanley Mike Newton_

_Bella Swan James Wells_

_Dream Date: Girls Dream Date: Boys_

_x Alice Cullen Ben Cheney_

_Bella Swan x Edward Cullen_

_Angela Weber Mike Newton_

_Best to Bring Home: Girls Best to Bring Home: Boys_

_Claire Pullman Ben Cheney_

_Bella Swan x Edward Cullen_

_x Angela Weber Mark Smith_

_Most Athletic: Girls Most Athletic: Boys_

_Alice Cullen x Edward Cullen_

_Bella Swan _

_x Angela Weber _

Okay, I honestly didn't think so many people would have gag-nominated me. And as I thought, Edward was the only one nominated for 'most athletic boys'.

_Best Dressed: Girls Best Dressed: Boys_

_x Alice Cullen x Edward Cullen_

_ Jessica Stanley Chris Trent_

_ Bella Swan James Wells_

Okay, I was only on that one because half the time Alice came to my house at ungodly hours and dressed me before school.

I quickly scanned the list of songs, and the only one I recognized was "Numb" by Linkin Park (thanks Phil) so I checked it. Why it was on the list for class song, I have no idea. But, it was.

As soon as I had done that Edward (yet again) stole my paper and turned it in along with his.

Everyone sat around talking for another half hour while votes were counted.

"Okay, everyone, the votes have been counted! Please listen up while I announce the results!" the principle called out.

Everyone was immediately quiet.

"Okay. Cutest couple is: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen." Edward grinned at me.

"We are rather cute, aren't we?" he grinned.

"Unbearably so." Alice remarked.

"Best legs are Alice and Edward Cullen. Best Buds are Bella Swan and Alice Cullen, and Ben Cheney and Mark Smith."

"Woo!" Alice and I high-fived behind Edward's head.

"Best eyes are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Most likely to succeed are Angela Weber and Edward Cullen. The biggest flirts are Lauren Mallory and Chris Trent. Best bod goes to Bella Swan and Edward Cullen."

"I told you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Quiet." I whispered back.

"Dream date is, again, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Best to bring home is Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. The most athletic is Angela Weber and the big surprise of Edward Cullen." Everyone laughed. He had been the only choice, after all. "And best dressed goes to Alice Cullen and James Wells. If you won any superlatives, pictures will be taken after school today in the gym." And with that, the process was over. Except for picture taking.

For the 'cutest couple' picture, Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Alice gagged from behind the photographer, causing the two of us to laugh.

Although, for the 'best buds' picture, it wasn't much better. I was resting my arm on her shoulder-using her as an arm rest and she was glaring at me, but we were both laughing at the same time.

We finished the rest of the pictures, and I was excited to see how they turned out in the yearbook.

10 Years Later

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember senior superlatives?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked my husband.

"Think we're still the cutest couple?"

"Of course. Think I still have the best bod?"

"Of course."

I rolled my eyes. I was seven months pregnant now with our first child. I didn't exactly agree with him. "Why the questions Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, our ten year reunion is in two weeks. Remember?"

Honestly, I didn't. I had forgotten all about it shortly after the invitation arrived three months ago. Edward smiled when he realized I didn't remember.

"I'm going to let Alice know you need something to wear to it, then."

I glared at him. As I always did when he threatened me with Alice and clothes.

2 Weeks Later

I smiled as Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I walked into the gym. The school hadn't really changed much in the last ten years. There were some new features, but most things remained the same.

I winced as the baby kicked. "Your son is angry, Edward. He would have preferred staying at home tonight."

Edward laughed. "Correction, Bella. Your daughter is excited to be here to somewhat meet all of our high school friends."

The night went better than expected. Angela had succeeded and become a teacher. She now taught at Forks' elementary school. And from what I saw, just about everyone was much the same as they were in High School, only more mature. The flirts still flirted, only they didn't really mean it. The best dressed were still dressed in the latest fashion.

I couldn't help but smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Edward asked.

"Just that nothing has really changed."

* * *

**AN: So, that's it. Let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
